Mass is the new Effect
by Darkenstar
Summary: Storm Shepard is staring a new leaf. New appearance. New school. Normandy high, but not long before she steps foot in the place she gets into a fight with a psycho bitch, a.k.a Jack, and is sent to a maximum security boarding school where she meets some interesting characters. Femshep/liara femshep/Miranda (sorta based of orange is the new black) high school AU jack/Miranda


**authors note: hi guys! So I've been watching orange is the new balck and I fell in love with it! Just like everyone else of course so I just had to do a story sorta like that but only in a ME AU and yes I know this chapter is kinda mixed up and not as great as it's suppose to or could be but it's the intro they're always the hardest to write so give this story a chance because I've already wrote a lot for it lol.**

* * *

Nothing was worst than being the new student at school. Teachers that don't care, lunch ladies who talk about you behind your back, over dramatic and hormonal teenagers who all compete for each other's attention and try so badly to be perfect and fit in and be just the same. Know that you think about it…it's the same shit. Everywhere. Every time. You eventually find your place and try hard to be like them and never disagree with them in fear that someone will talk about you or shun you because you're different. Well, you know what? Fuck them. Fuck everyone. And yes I, storm Skylar Shepard have full credibility to feel such a way. Watch out Normandy high. Shepard has enrolled bitches.

000000000

Shepard grabbed a pair of sharp scissors out of her top drawer. She refused to let the adrenaline were off, this could be the biggest mistake of her life if she did it wrong but she knew it was a risk she would have to pay. She grabbed a fist full of her hair and chopped it off right at her shoulders. She didn't want to look in the mirror realizing what she had done. Although she knew it wasn't probably that bad, the thought of her hair being choppy and looking a piece of pure shit frightened her to the core.

She walked slowly to her mirror, stepping over long red chunks of hair. When she reached the mirror and fully looked at her hair she sighed with relief, it wasn't a complete mess.

She took the scissors once again and cut hair vertically so it wouldn't look so boxy. By the time her hair looked normal again it was almost up to her jawline.

Shepard shrugged. She ran a hand through her hair to get a few cut strands to fall. She gave herself one more look in the mirror, her emerald eyes scanned over her face, but mainly focusing one her hair. It looked…amazing actually well better than she thought it would. But her hair didn't matter anymore, today was the first day of school and if she was going to pull off the hair she needed clothes to fit. Shepard had never had a curvy, feminine body which she didn't mind since she excelled in sports more than anything she had a more athletic, lean, muscular body which her sharp, chiseled face made everything even better.

Shepard ran over to her closet, she picked out a black hoodie with a denim sleeveless jacket, a pair of tight dark jeans and a pair of black combat boots.

Once dressed, Shepard grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs. Even though she loved her new look, Shepard had a feeling a her mom with loathe it. She always wanted Shepard aka her "pride and joy and the very meaning of her existence," yes, she really said all of that, to be a girly girl, head cheerleader, preppy bitch, Shepard just could be that- it wasn't her, if this whole new change in wardrobe and appearance didn't make that obvious she didn't know what would.

Shepard crept down the stairs silently, since she was a senior she could totally take her moms car keys and escape before her mother could see her, although the fact that her mother would eventually see her dawn over her like her own shadow it was okay because Shepard was kinda a procrastinator, once the moment came when she could no longer sneak around from a person she lived with, then she'd worry, but right now getting the hell out was her main concern.

"Storm, honey? Are you ready?"

"Fuck." Shepard cursed under her breath. Her mom couldn't see her now, later maybe, but not now. It was too soon.

Shepard sprinted over to the keys on the back of her heels to make less noise. "Uh, yeah mom, but I was thinking I could you know drive to school by myself since I'm a senior and all." Shepard shouted back picking up the keys as quietly as possible. She gripped ahold of the keys so they wouldn't cling together.

There was a pause, "Are you sure sweetie? I just thought since I ALWAYS took you on your first day today would be special to both of since it's our last time." She called sounding a little dismal.

"No thanks mom see ya! Love ya!" Shepard ran out the door and to her moms Skycar.

Shepard laid her head on the back of the seat, "Jesus Christ." She sighed and cracked up the car, pulling off to school.

Shepard hated the fact she didn't have her own Skycar, but her step dad Brian insists on being dick step parent of the year by forbidding Shepard to have any social life or life for that matter and of course, her mom listens to that dick head because they're deeply in love. Or they say but Shepard knows what really happens behind closed doors…there has even been times when Shepard had to jump into a argument or two.

Ever since Brian came around Shepard and her mom became more separated, when shepard's dad died along time ago when serving in the navy they were really close inseparable. But Shepard growing up plus Brian equals terrible relationship with mom.

Shepard pulled into the parking lot. She gripped the steering wheel and took a huge deep breath.

"You got this." Shepard looked. In the mirror. "You will get mad bitches today. All of them hot."

Shepard opened her car door, slamming it grabbing the attention of a few of the students hanging out in the parking lot.

"Great." She sighed.

She began to walk down the pathway to the school, eyes roaming all over her and whispers in the air as she passed her peers.

"Is that the new student?" Someone whispered.

"Wow. She's…wow."

"She looks like trouble."

"I heard she's killed at least two people but they couldn't find any evidence and she had a pretty good lawyer. He was Jewish."

"Do you think her and jack would fight?"

"I don't know but she should watch out jack doesn't like new competition."

'Who's jack? Competition? See what I mean I just got here and people are already starting shit. Now the killing people thing…that actually sounds pretty badass.'

Shepard shrugged off the whispers and processed to the school. When inside, she saw students calmly walking along the hallway since the bell didn't ring for another hour.

"Hey! New kid!" A bald girl came walking up to Shepard at a very intimidating speed.

"My names shepard." Shepard said back.

The girl scuffed, she was skinny and a body was covered in multiple tattoos. "I don't give a fuck what the hell your name is."

"What's your problem? What do you want?" Shepard said a little irritated.

"Do we have a problem?"

Shepard actived her biotics to her and the girls surprise. "I don't know do we?"

000000000

"How could you?" Hannah Shepard sobbed.

Shepard felt a pang in her stomach and it wasn't from her throbbing body and scratched up face to add to her collection of scars when she continued to pack up her stuff. "Mom I-"

"Don't mom me! Boarding school! You're getting sent to boarding school on you first day! Because if a fight with some girl?! I've never been so disappointed in you! This will mess up your plan for life completely! What would your father say!" She rambled.

Shepard and that girl, that was now known as jack, as she found out after the whole altercation her and the biotic psycho had.

Shepard felt anger boil in her, "Mom. Please just leave me alone, I know what I did bu-"

"Don't give me that bull crap Skylar! I don't want to hear your sorry excus-"

Shepard zipped up the rest of her things and threw them on back, "You know what mom!? I don't give a fuck! This is who I am like it or not! I'm who I am for reason and nothing you can do can change it."

Ignoring the fact Shepard just cussed her out, hannah frowned, "What are you talking about?!"

"I've been your little puppet since that little shit head Brian came here! Well guess what mom if this is the fastest way to get way from this fucked up life then I'm happy to be leaving. Goodbye mom." Shepard pushed by her mom and headed down to the police car waiting for her outside.

She didn't look back once in the car no matter how much her heart begged her to. Her mind even sorta wanted to but she refused. Even thought the seat belt felt sorta uncomfortable against her when she sat in fetal position, she sobbed. Hard. Only time would fix this.

* * *

This place was a prison. Yes, an actual prison not that regular high school weren't prison enough but this place…this was a maximum security you say the wrong shit you get slapped and beaten and possibly raped in the communal showers type prison. Not that I would call a place like this a "community" to begin with, but do to our motto that Shepard read on the rusty old build board before She arrived at the retched place states, "Scared straight Omega boarding school, a holism place for all your troubled teens and kids! We're making them see the light one mind at a time."

This place was full of the universes deadliest and dangerous kids. So what the hell was Shepard doing there?

00000000

"Listen up fuck ups! and I do mean listen because officer zaeed does not like to repeat himself and for you retards out there, yes! I am officer zaeed!"

Shepard stood ram rod stiff in the line up, she knew she had just entered hell. She refused to speak, not because she knew if she did there would be hell to pay but because was still upset about how she left things off with her mom. And beside the guy who had just introduced himself in the utmost "holism and politest" way spit entirely too much when he spoke and Shepard didn't think one singular bead of saliva infecting her face with millions of microscopic germs and the possibility of one of those bead penetrating her eye didn't sound so appealing. Someone daring or stupid enough raised their hand making the officer come to complete halt in his pacing. Shepard's eyes widened when she realized who the person was, it was the same bitch that had gotten into all of this, you don't know how badly Shepard wanted to pounce on her bald head. And after all of everything that happen not but three hours ago she had a cocky smile on her face. Although Shepard smiled to herself also, jack was only two people down from her, she would get to see this girl the punishment she deserved once the office came over to her and she was so close to the action! Shepard snickered quietly, she loved how the smallest things could make a bad day an okay day.

Shepard almost felt the need to raise her hand for a bag of popcorn to enjoy the show she oh-so graciously deserved, but alas Shepard wasn't that stupid to slip up that easily- nope- not her or that's what she thought at least.

Officer zaeed charged at jack but came to a stop when he was only inches away. "Yes inmate?" He said in his nice voice but of course everyone saw through it on a count of the vain popping out of his forehead. Shepard gagged, it was his head was having an ultimate orgasm.

The girl scoffed, "Cut the inmate crap, I've been to Cerberus to Normandy to this shit hole twice you know my fucking name."

"Inmate Shepard!"

Shepard's head snapped forward towards the voice, it was a prothean who was marching toward her with nothing but hatred.

He finally became five inches away, which was weird because it seemed like some sort of protocol to make the "inmates" scared but Shepard thought it was just spreading germs on the count of all the spit.

Snapping Shepard out her thoughts he spoke, "do you think this is Funny?" He said spitting on shepard's angular face. And there it is. The spit in the eye. Both to be specific.

Shepard's eyes twitched and blocked with irritation, "oh my Christ…please sir. I didn't think it was funny at all."

"It's officer javik you peabrain primate pbaboon!" He spat with anger.

Shepard covered her eyes in wrenching pain. "Please! Stop with the p words! Baboon doesn't even have a p in it!"

"It does if I say it does!"

So much for see the action- or seeing anything at all.


End file.
